


all our beds are made

by chloeee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, SNS Summer Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeee/pseuds/chloeee
Summary: Monday morning.





	all our beds are made

Monday morning.

Naruto is back in office sitting at his favourite couch, staring at his favourite Anbu.

Said Anbu is busy sharpening his kunais outside as he leans against one of the giant tree trunks still miraculously standing after the war torn days Konoha has been through in recent years. The shades of the branches and leaves providing sufficient cover for the Anbu, he continues with his task while occasionally looking into the Hokage towers from his spot on the branches, making sure the Hokage is still alive.

Naruto sips his tea and leisurely snacks on his rice crackers. The fifteen minutes Naruto has to himself every morning before Shikamaru makes it into the office is always something Naruto treasures. Where he settles in and pretends to shuffle around paper work while he spies on Anbu One. Anbu Two is currently keeping an eye on the other side of the tower while Anbu Three is running late, as per usual. And as per usual, Naruto takes advantage of this opportunity.

"Anbu-san," Naruto calls out towards his window. Anbu One stops his repetitive task and looks towards the building. He sighs. Naruto grins as the Anbu flickers into his office on one knee.

"Hokage-sama."

Naruto puts his tea down and gestures for the Anbu to stand up. "Sasuke. Seriously?"

The Anbu snorts and takes his dog mask off at the sound of his name. "Hokage-sama," he repeats.

Sasuke stands and walks towards Naruto. Naruto smiles even wider, endlessly amused by Sasuke's compliance, loving the way he knows exactly what Naruto wants and indulges him.

"Report," Naruto commands.

"The South Gate had some slight disturbances this morning, a junior team was sent out to survey it. Seems two deers from the Nara compound had escaped. The deers were taken care of. Additionally a small fire had to be put out by Training Field 7, some Academy students were playing there and accidentally started it. The students have been sent home and I'm sure Iruka will have some firm words for them tomorrow." Sasuke finishes and bows.

Naruto nods. "Come here." Sasuke huffs with exasperation and drops his mask onto the coffee table. Naruto continues to look at him while Sasuke crosses his arms.

"Please?" Naruto whispers. Sasuke rolls his eyes and sighs as he climbs into Naruto lap. Naruto buries his face into Sasuke hair and takes a deep breath, breathing in the faint smell of pine and summer sweet sweat.

Sasuke leans his head against Naruto's chest while Naruto wraps his arms around him. "I missed you." 

Sasuke snorts. "I see you everyday."

"I miss you everyday." Naruto looks down at the top of Sasuke's head.

It is always like this, the two of them. Taking their moments where they can get them. Always, within the confines of these four office walls. The world beyond so very irrelevant and far away.

Naruto starts running his hands through Sasuke's hair, playing with the forever unruly tufts, absentmindedly smoothing them out.

The days Sasuke spent in jail after the war, with his body completely tied up and blindfolded, is like hot tar in Naruto's mind, always there, burning and impossible to remove. Sasuke's re-assimilation into the ninja ranks had taken time, with him demoted back into genin rank immediately post trial, once again picking weeds from civilian lawns, being assigned glorified chores. Joining the Anbu had been Kakashi's idea, at that point no longer able to handle Naruto's constant nagging about Sasuke's soulless daily routine. 

Naruto pauses his hand and notices that Sasuke is asleep.

Being an Anbu Captain has not been kind to Sasuke, despite the nicer title on paper. Under the constant scrutiny of the villagers, Sasuke treads carefully between the fine lines of Good and Bad. Everyday a new battle against the people he's once again vowed to protect. Outcries of favouritism and unfair treatment echoing between the walls surround the village. Naruto watches Sasuke's struggles and stays silent. These days, Sasuke is always tired. 

"Anbu Two," Naruto calls. The Anbu flickers into the office on one knee.

"Hokage-sama."

"Anbu One is out of commission today, please call in Anbu Four. Dismissed." Anbu Two gives a slight nod and body flickers away.

Sasuke shifted in his sleep. "Dobe, what did you do." Naruto hums and continues to play with Sasuke's hair. Hinata knows to never bother him at the office.

Here, in the confines of these office walls, with the portraits of the previous Hokage's silently watching, Naruto can live with the fantasies, that after work, he will go home with Sasuke, cook some dinner, maybe even fall asleep next to his loved one. He can pretend that he never married Hinata, never vowed to honour their union, and doesn't have a baby waiting for his daddy to come home and play with him.

Naruto is twenty-one and already, the weight of the world feels like a crushing burden resting on his shoulders. He cannot be the husband Hinata deserves, cannot be the father his son needs, and he cannot be the best friend Sasuke wants.

Because at the end of the day, when all is said and done. That is exactly what they are. Just friends.

**Author's Note:**

> shamelesssasukestan.tumblr.com


End file.
